As a technique of improving an efficiency of navigation of a ship, an air lubrication system is known. The air lubrication system is a technique for supplying air bubbles to an outer plate of the ship below a water line to reduce the friction between the ship and water and further improving the efficiency of the navigation. The technique described in JP 2009-248831A is its one example.